Red Rivers
by annabeth-chase120
Summary: Annabeth's POV of getting stabbed in TLO. Rated T. Oneshot!


Annabeth

This fight was going somewhat, _somewhat_, well. But of course, maybe I'm thinking too soon. I mean, we're demigods! Nothing is ever easy. Something always goes wrong. This fight _definitely_ went wrong.

Percy fought like a whirlwind. He slashed through armor like paper. _Scythian Dracaenae_ exploded. I was extremely impressed. Also, very scared. We were in the middle of Titan War II. Percy laughed once or twice, a crazy, insane laugh that kind of scared me. It scared the monsters, too. It even shocked Percy a little bit.

He was completely unaware.

An enemy demigod closed in on him. Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. We'd saved him in the Labyrinth last summer. In return, the little punk helped Kronos come back to life.

Ethan drew his knife and stepped toward Percy. I don't know what came over me. I got an immense feeling that he was in danger. I don't know why. But I stepped in front of the knife.

The blade was poisoned. It didn't even stop. Too late now.

The blade plunged through my armor and into my skin. The poison burned like nothing I'd ever felt. I immediately began to bleed. Percy's back arched, like a chill was going over his spine. I cried out in pain.

Percy turned around so fast it made _me_ dizzy.

"Annabeth!" he cried. He sounded really anguished, like he really cared about me.

He took Riptide and hit Ethan in the helmet with the hilt. Ethan fell unconscious. It had dawned on Percy what had happened.

"No one touches her!" he yelled. He _did _care about me.

Percy glared daggers at the Titan lord. His sea green eyes looked like they had frosted over, they were so dark. They had hardened like ice. He was now pale, he was so mad. His eyes narrowed with anger. He was seething with rage.

"Bravely fought, Percy Jackson. But it's time to surrender, or the girl dies."

For a second, Percy looked tempted. That's how much he wanted to save me. My shirt was soaked in blood. Gross.

"Percy, don't." I groaned. I could barely speak.

Percy turned to look at me. His eyes sparked. Then they grew angry. He hated seeing me like this. He thought it was his fault. I couldn't reassure him, though.

"Blackjack!" he yelled.

Percy's raven colored Pegasus swooped down, clamped his teeth on the straps of my armor, and took me over the bridge.

I caught glimpses of Percy and Michael Yew fighting. Percy fought with renewed effort, fueled by anger. He was angry that I had been hurt. He felt as if it was his fault. He thought he was the reason I had been injured. He didn't think I had taken the knife by choice.

Guido and Porkpie were still kicking some heads, literally.

We continued to sail over the bridge. We landed at the Plaza Hotel.

Silena rushed out. "Oh my gods! Annabeth! What happened? Are you okay?" She saw my stab wound. "Oh, Hades. What happened? We have to help you!" She was fragile, like glass that might break at any moment since Beckendorf died. When I saw that spy, they'd be dead, by my hand. But I couldn't respond.

"Bring her in!" she yelled to Malcolm. My brother gently took me. "Can you walk?" he asked. I meekly nodded.

He eased me to my feet. I leaned heavily on him. They put me on a chair and cleaned the blood. Malcolm covered me in blankets as Silena snatched a phone.

She let it ring, and then said "Percy? Plaza Hotel. It's-its Annabeth."

She hung up. "He's on his way."

Percy ran in to see me. Will Solace was with him. When Will unwrapped my wound, Percy's eyes glazed over. I could've laughed, his expression was so funny.

Silena sighed. "This is all my fault."

"No," I said. "How is this your fault?"

"I've never been much good at camp. Maybe if I was a better fighter like you or Percy…"

"Listen," Percy said. "Silena, you're a great camper. You're great with the pegasi. Trust me. Anyone that can make friends with Clarisse has talent."

"That's it!" Silena brightened. "I know I can convince her to fight!"

"Whoa, Silena," Percy said. "That's gonna be hard."

"I know I can!"

"Fine," Percy relented.

"Thank you, Percy!" She hugged him, then looked back awkwardly at me. "I won't let you down!" She ran off.

Percy knelt beside me.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Where my Achilles spot was. If you hadn't taken that knife, I would've died."

"I don't know. I just had a feeling you were in danger. Where-where is the spot?"

Percy's eyes looked confused, deciding if he should tell me.

"The small of my back."

"Where? Here?" I put my hand on his spine. His hand gently moved mine to the small of his back. He twitched a little. I removed my hand, but he kept holding it.

"You saved me." He said quietly. "Thanks."

"So you owe me." I said. "What else is new?"

I tried not to pay attention to his hand gripping mine. But him holding my hand, him being there, it made my wound not hurt so much.

Better than Luke could've done.

Percy made everything better.


End file.
